ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Station7
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy Ghostbusters 2 I believe you made a mistake. GB2 takes place in 1989, not 1999. Also, this means GB: The Video Game takes place two years after Ghostbusters 2, not eight years before. The only GB things that take place after the movies, RGB, and the recent game are Extreme Ghostbusters and, if it ever gets made, Ghostbusters 3. SonofSamhain 13:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I will explain it one more time. This is the correct timeline! Ghostbusters 1- 1984 Ghostbusters 2- 1989 Ghostbusters: The Video Game- 1991 Ghostbusters 3- Presumably whatever year it is released. Or, if you believe the TV Shows are canon: Ghostbusters 1- 1984 The Real Ghostbusters(seasons 1-4)- 1984-1987 Ghostbusters 2- 1989 The Real Ghostbusters(seasons 5-7)- 1989-1991 Ghostbusters: The Video Game- 1991 Extreme Ghostbusters- 1997 Ghostbusters 3- Presumably whatever year it is released. For the last time, GB2 takes place in 1989, not 1999. Just what was it that told you it took place in 1999? If you can tell me, I think I can prove how you are the one who is wrong and I am the one who is right. SonofSamhain 14:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well... It's hard to understand you when you leave out important sentence structures. I did not understand you the first time, so I thought you were confused about when the Ghostbusters media take place. What were you trying to edit in my userpage until you deicded editing wasn't needed. Hopefully you were only checking for typos, and not trying to ruin my reputation by posting lies. SonofSamhain 14:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I've just had bad experiences with newcomers(to be fair, most of them were unregistered contributors who thought it was funny to vandalize articles). Don't be alone, I am also autistic. Despite this, I do very well in school. You probably do well despite your autism as well. I also took control over a wiki about the Girls Bravo anime and manga, a wiki that's been abandoned and neglected. I am a fan, so I didn't want that wiki to remain neglected. If you know anytihng about either the manga or the anime, please contribute. SonofSamhain 14:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I wish I knew how to archive my talk page. I don't want either of us to keep each other busy, so do not respond until some other time, not too late, not too soon(like next week, or tomorrow). SonofSamhain 14:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC)